Un début difficile
by Apollo16
Summary: Colby a appris une mauvaise nouvelle et Booth lui vient en aide.
1. Chapter 1

Colby était assis sur son canapé, une bouteille de scotch quasiment vide posait sur la table devant lui, il venait de boire, beaucoup, en réalité il faisait ça depuis deux semaines, depuis qu'il avait appris la nouvelle. Il allait prendre la bouteille quand la sonnette retentit, il se leva et soupira se demandant qui pouvait bien venir à cette heure-ci. Il ouvrit la porte et se retrouvé nez à nez avec Seeley Booth, ils avaient servi ensemble.

**Colby :** Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Booth s'attendait à ce qu'il retrouve Colby dans un sale état, mais il ne s'attendait pas à ce que ce soit si grave que ça.

**Booth :** Je venais voir comment tu allais, et maintenant j'ai ma réponse.

Colby repartit vers son salon mais laissa la porte ouverte, signe qu'il voulait bien que Booth entre, ce qu'il fit. Booth le vit attraper la bouteille et ne put s'empêcher de secouer la tête, il ne pouvait pas laisser son ami, son frère d'arme tomber là-dedans, il était venu l'aider, et il avait bien l'intention de le faire.

**Booth :** Tu crois que c'est ce qu'elle aurait voulu ?

Colby se retourna vers Booth et le regarda droit dans les yeux, il n'avait pas intérêt à dire les mots qu'il voulait dire.

**Booth :** Tu crois que Lisa aurait voulu ça ?

Colby le regarda et de pure rage jeta par terre la bouteille qu'il tenait qui éclata contre le sol.

**Colby :** Et qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse, elle était tout pour moi !

**Booth :** Tu sais très bien que Lisa aurait voulu que tu continues à vivre malgré sa mort.

**Colby :** C'est trop dur, je peux ne pas y arriver tout seul.

Ses paroles étaient remplies de désespoir.

**Booth :** Ça tombe bien, tu n'es pas tout seul, je t'aiderais.

Colby leva les yeux vers Booth et tout ce qu'il vit c'était la sincérité.

**Booth :** Pour commencer tu vas te laver et te changer.

Colby obéit sans rien dire, il espérait juste que la douleur ressenti suite à la mort de sa femme s'estompe.


	2. Chapter 2

Colby sortit une quinzaine de minutes plus tard, changé et propre, pendant qu'il se lavait Booth avait commencé à ranger un petit peu l'appartement.

**Booth :** Ça va mieux ?

**Colby :** Pas vraiment.

**Booth :** Tu devrais aller dormir.

**Colby :** Ouais, tu devrais rentrer chez toi.

**Booth :** Pas question je reste ici.

Colby allait protester mais connaissant Booth il savait très bien que ça ne servirait à rien.

**Colby :** Tu peux dormir dans la chambre d'ami, il y a des draps propres dans le placard.

**Booth :** T'inquiètes pas pour moi.

Colby partit dans sa chambre pour dormir même si il savait qu'il y avait peu de chance qu'il réussisse à dormir.

Booth dormait lorsqu'il entendit du bruit, par reflexe il prit son arme et sortit de la chambre pour voir ce qui se passait, il trouva Colby assis devant la table de la cuisine, et baissa son arme, il la posa sur la table.

**Booth :** Tout va bien ?

Colby sursauta il ne l'avait pas entendu arriver.

**Colby :** Je n'arrive pas à dormir.

**Booth :** Pourquoi ?

**Colby :** Je pense à Lisa, j'aurai dû être là.

**Booth :** Colby même si tu avais été là ça n'aurait rien changé, elle a eu un accident de voiture, tu n'auras rien pu faire pour l'éviter.

**Colby :** J'aurai conduit à sa place, et se serait jamais arrivé.

**Booth :** T'en sais rien, elle serait peut-être morte malgré tout, et tu y serais peut-être passé aussi, et de ce fait moi par la suite.

**Colby :** De quoi tu parles ?

**Booth :** Oh, allez Colby, tu sais très bien que tu m'as sauvé la vie là-bas et que sans toi je serais mort, je t'en dois une.

**Colby :** Pour ce que ma vie vaut, ça aurait peut-être mieux que j'y reste.

**Booth :** Dis pas des conneries pareille, je sais que pour l'instant tu t'en veux et que tu ne comprends pas comment tu pourras jamais vivre sans elle, mais si t'es ici c'est qu'il y a une raison, et la mort de Lisa est la faute d'un conducteur ivre pas la tienne.

**Colby :** C'est juste, qu'elle me manque et j'ai ait cinq ans en Afghanistan, je me suis fait tirer dessus, j'ai été torturé, et c'est ma femme qui meurt ici aux Etats Unis, c'est injuste.

**Booth :** La vie est injuste.

**Colby :** Pendant qu'on était là-bas et qu'ils nous torturer, elle était la seule chose qui me maintenait en vie, même après à l'hôpital et en fait elle était morte et je me rattachais à rien du tout.

**Booth :** Si tu es en vie c'est pour une raison, et il faut que tu saches pourquoi et après ça ira mieux.

**Colby :** Mais la douleur ne partira pas

Booth le regarda il aurait tellement pu lui dire qu'il n'aurait plus mal mais il savait que ce serait un mensonge.

**Booth :** Non, mais avec le temps ça s'estomperas et un jour tu pourras en parler en souriant.

Colby hocha juste la tête aux mots de son ami, il espérait juste que c'était vrai.

**Booth :** Tu devrais retourner dormir.

**Colby :** Ouais, j'arrive.

Booth repartit dans sa chambre en espérant que la discussion qu'il venait d'avoir ferait réfléchir Colby.


	3. Chapter 3

Le lendemain lorsque Booth se réveilla, Colby n'avait pas bougé depuis leur discussion qui avait eu lieu il y a quelques heures.

**Booth :** T'as pas dormi ?

**Colby :** Non, je n'ai pas réussi.

Booth regarda les photos que Colby tenait dans les mains.

**Booth :** Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

**Colby :** Des photos de moi et Lisa.

Ils ne dirent rien pendant quelques instants et Colby finalement décida de dire ce dont il avait pris conscience cette nuit.

**Colby :** Ca y'est je sais ce que je veux faire.

**Booth :** Quoi ?

**Colby :** Je vais être agent du F.B.I.

**Booth :** Whoa. Je ne m'attendais pas à ça, je suis heureux d'apprendre ça, cependant tu vas devoir reprendre le sport avant de pouvoir penser à te présenter pour Quantico, t'as pris un peu se ventre.

**Colby :** Très drôle.

Booth ne put s'empêcher de sourire, de nouveau l'ancien Colby apparaissait un petit peu, même si ça ne serait plus jamais le même, peut-être qu'il pourrait être heureux malgré tout.

**Colby :** Tu m'aideras ?

**Booth :** Bien sur.

**Colby :** Ok, dans ce cas on a qu'à commencer demain.

**Booth :** Commencer quoi.

**Colby :** Ma remise en forme physique.

**Booth :** Et pourquoi pas aujourd'hui ?

**Colby :** J'ai quelque chose à faire.

Booth avait légèrement suspicieux, même si Colby avait l'air d'aller mieux il n'était pas au meilleur de sa forme.

**Colby :** T'inquiète pas je n'ai pas l'intention de faire une bêtise.

**Booth :** Très bien, dans ce cas je te laisse, je vais visiter Los Angeles pendant ce temps.

Colby sourit et Booth partit, il était inquiet, et pourtant il n'avait aucune raison Colby voulait juste aller au cimetière pour voir la tombe de sa femme, il n'avait pas pu être présent le jour de son enterrement et depuis n'y étais jamais allé, cela rendait les choses trop réelle, mais il savait qu'un jour il devrait dire au revoir, et aujourd'hui il se sentait prêt à faire un pas dans cette direction.

Il arriva au cimetière et mis un certain temps avant de trouver la tombe de sa femme, Colby savait qu'elle n'aurait pas aimé cela, c'était trop impersonnel, ce n'était pas elle, et si il avait pu être là elle ne serait pas enterré, mais il n'avait pas eu le choix et la mère de Lisa en avait décidé autrement, ça se voyait qu'elle connaissait très mal sa fille. Il s'asseya devant la tombe, passa ses doigts sur le marbre froid, il ne voulait pas cela, il la voulait elle, de nouveau à ses côté.

**Colby :** Je suis désolé de ne pas être venu plus tôt je suppose que c'était trop difficile, voire cette pierre rend les choses si réel, tu me manques, tu n'imagines pas à quel point, je ne sais pas comment je suis censé continuer sans toi, tu représenté tout pour moi et maintenant que tu es partie qu'est ce qu'il me reste.

Colby s'arrêta quelques secondes tentant de mettre ses émotions sous contrôle.

**Colby :** Je t'aime, et e t'aimerais toujours, au revoir Lisa.

Colby se leva et repartit, il se sentait libérer, et il savait que maintenant il pourrait commencer sa nouvelle vie, il n'oublierait jamais Lisa, mais il devait apprendre à vivre sans elle.


	4. Chapter 4

Le lendemain matin, il était à peine 7 H quand Colby et Booth partirent courir, Colby était motivé à retrouver sa forme physique d'avant voir même une meilleur, ça faisait quelques kilométriques qu'ils couraient et Colby montrait les premier signes de fatigue, il avait ralenti et avait le souffle court, Booth s'arrêta décidant qu'ils avaient bien couru pour une reprise.

**Booth :** On s'arrête là.

**Colby :** Pourquoi ?

**Booth :** Arrête de faire le clown, t'es crevé.

**Colby :** T'es sur que ce n'est pas toi ?

**Booth :** C'est ça rigole moi ça me gêne pas, on repart si tu veux.

**Colby :** Je t'offre quelque chose à boire ?

**Booth :** C'est ça, essaie de t'en sortir.

Booth souri, il ne savait pas ce que Colby était allé faire la veille mais ça lui avait fait du bien, et il retrouvait un peu l'ami qu'il avait connu.

Ils partirent boire un café et rentrèrent à pied, tranquillement, Booth savait très bien que Colby mettrait du temps avant de retrouver ses anciennes capacités physique mais pour un début ce n'était pas trop mal.

**Booth :** Alors qu'est-ce que tu es allé faire hier ?

**Colby :** Ça te regarde ?

**Booth :** Je suis curieux ?

**Colby :** L'agent du F.B.I que tu es va devoir mettre sa curiosité de côté.

**Booth :** Tu sais très bien que je finirais par le savoir.

**Colby :** Ça reste à prouver.

Ils continuèrent leur route discutant de tout et de rien, puis Booth partit, il devait aller parler à quelqu'un.


	5. Chapter 5

Booth arriva à destination après une dizaine de minutes de marche, c'était le bureau du F.B.I de Los Angeles, il devait parler à quelqu'un, il entra, passa les portiques de sécurité et monta au troisième étage, celui des crimes violent, arrivé à l'étage voulu, il regarda autour de lui et repéra la personne qu'il voulait voir, l'agent Don Eppes du F.B.I, ils avaient fait Quantico ensemble.

Don travaillait sur une affaire qui commençait à sérieusement l'énerver, il leva la tête de son dossier quand il vit Booth, il se leva et alla à sa rencontre.

**Don :** Salut.

**Booth :** Salut.

**Don :** Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

**Booth :** Je peux te parler dans un endroit plus privé ?

**Don :** Oui, bien sûr, suis-moi.

Ils allèrent dans une salle de réunion.

**Booth :** J'ai besoin d'un service.

**Don :** Bien sûr, t'as besoin de quoi ?

**Booth :** J'ai un ami qui est rentré d'Afghanistan il y a six mois, et il y a deux semaines il a appris qu'il venait de perdre sa femme. Il ne lui reste plus rien sauf intégrer le F.B.I.

**Don :** Qu'est-ce que je peux faire ?

**Booth :** Il doit faire Quantico, mais tu ne pourrais pas le rencontrer pour voir ce qu'il vaut.

**Don :** Bien sûr, sans problème.

**Booth :** Merci, je t'appelle pour te dire quand il sera prêt, il a besoin d'un peu de temps.

**Don :** Pas de problème.

Booth repartir heureux d'avoir eu ce qu'il voulait.


	6. Chapter 6

La semaine suivante se passa principalement en salle de sport et dehors pour Colby et Booth, Colby avait retrouvé sa forme d'antan ainsi que son endurance mais il continuait tout de même à s'entrainer pour pouvoir faire encore mieux, ils étaient en train de diner tranquillement quand Booth sentit que Colby était prêt pour se faire « tester » par Don, fallait-il encore le convaincre.

**Booth :** Demain j'aimerais que tu rencontres un ami à moi.

**Colby :** Pourquoi ?

**Booth :** Je lui ai demandé une faveur, il veut bien de rencontrer pour voir ce que tu vaux, il a besoin d'un nouvel agent et ça t'évitera peut-être Quantico.

**Colby :** Donc tu m'as pistonné.

Le ton de la voix de Colby n'était pas des remerciements et Booth comprit tout de suite ce que Colby pensait.

**Booth :** T'inquiète, il te traitera comme n'importe qui d'autre pas comme l'ami d'un ami.

**Colby :** Tu dis ça pour me convaincre ou c'est vrai.

**Booth :** Jamais je te mentirais là-dessus et tu le sais, je sais à quel point c'est important pour toi de réussir comme tout le monde te de passer par les mêmes épreuves, mais accepte s'il te plaît.

Colby laissa passer quelques secondes de silence, mais s'il n'aimait pas trop l'idée de se faire pistonner, Booth l'avait aidé, et il lui devait quelque chose.

**Colby :** D'accord, et merci pour tout ce que tu as fait pour moi.

**Booth :** Pas de problème.

Le lendemain main Colby accompagné de Booth alla au F.B.I, où Don avait accepté de les rencontrer malgré le cours délai de préparation qu'il avait eu.

Don travaillait sur un dossier quand il vit Booth arrivé suivit d'un homme il supposé que c'était l'ami dont il lui avait parlé, il se leva de sa chaise et alla à leur rencontre.

**Don :** Salut.

**Booth :** Salut. Don je te présente Colby.

Colby et Don se serrèrent la main.

**Don :** Je suis désolé Booth mais tu ne peux pas rester pour les tests d'aptitude, au cas où…

**Booth :** Je l'influencerais, pas de problème.

Don fit signe à Colby de le suivre, ils allèrent en salle de sport, il y avait plusieurs épreuves à passer : de l'endurance, du combat, de la vitesse. Colby y était habitué, et même si il était un peu rouillé il s'en sortit très bien, et battu même le record d'un agent du F.B.I en service au niveau de la vitesse. Par la suite vinrent des épreuves plus théoriques, tel que les interrogatoires, Colby avait fait deux ans de formation pour cela, alors il s'en sortit plutôt bien. En revanche il eut un peu plus de mal sur la négociation, tous les agents du F.B.I devaient en connaitre un minimum, mais Colby était un homme d'action, pas de parole, mais d'après Don, il ne s'en était pas trop mal sortit. Toutes ces épreuves prirent toute la matinée, et après cela Don pouvait dire qu'il était franchement impressionné par les capacités de Colby, même les jeunes agents tout juste sorti de Quantico n'était pas aussi doué, il se promit de tout faire pour l'avoir comme nouvel agent dès que possible. Booth alla le chercher une fois les épreuves terminé et ils partirent manger.

**Booth :** Alors, comment ça s'est passé ?

**Colby :** Pas trop mal, je pense, je m'en suis sorti sans problème pour les épreuves physique, et d'interrogatoire.

**Booth :** Et la négociation ?

**Colby :** Pas géniale.

**Booth :** Ça ne m'étonne pas.

**Colby :** Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ?

**Booth :** T'es un homme d'action, pas de parole.

Colby ne répondit rien et Booth changea de sujet, ils continuèrent à discuter et manger tranquillement.


	7. Chapter 7

Colby venait à peine de partir que Don alla tout de suite voir le directeur, il devait absolument le convaincre d'accepter Colby, il était sûr qu'il deviendrait un agent du FB.I hors pair, probablement l'un des meilleurs, et il le voulait dans son équipe, lui et personne d'autre.

Il arriva devant la porte du bureau du directeur et toqua.

… **:** Entrez.

**Don :** Excusez-moi monsieur, je voudrais vous parler de quelque chose.

**Directeur :** Bien sur agent Eppes, je vous en prie asseyez-vous.

Don obéit et s'asseya sur l'une des chaises, en face du bureau.

**Directeur :** Que puis-je faire pour vous ?

**Don :** Aujourd'hui j'ai accepté de faire passe des tests d'aptitude çà quelqu'un qui n'avait pas fait Quantico pour voir ce qu'il valait.

**Directeur :** Et alors ?

**Don :** Il les a réussi, bien mieux que les jeunes agents venant de Quantico, dans tous les domaines.

**Directeur :** Et quoi ça me concerne ?

**Don :** Je le veux comme agent.

**Directeur :** Vous savez que tous les agents doivent avoir fait Quantico.

**Don :** Je sais, mais lui il n'en a pas besoin, il a l'expérience du terrain et a fait deux ans de formations en interrogatoires, il est doué.

**Directeur :** Ou il a appris tout ça ?

**Don :** En Afghanistan.

**Directeur :** Il était dans l'armée. ?

**Don :** Oui, il a fait cinq ans dans les rangers.

**Directeur :** Comment il s'appelle ?

**Don :** Colby Granger, pourquoi ?

Le directeur ignora la question de Don.

**Directeur :** Vous savez quoi, vous avez raison il a toutes les qualifications pour être agent, j'accepte votre proposition.

**Don :** Merci monsieur.

Don repartit du bureau du directeur il sourit, il avait eu ce qu'il voulait il ne restait plus qu'à annoncer la nouvelle à Colby et au reste de son équipe.


	8. Chapter 8

Il était tard et Colby buvait tranquillement une bière quand la sonnette retentit, ça ne pouvait pas être Booth, il était rentré à Washington après s'être assuré que son ami irait bien. Colby regarda par le judas et fut étonné de voir Don, il ouvrit la porte.

**Colby :** Bonsoir.

**Don :** Bonsoir, je ne vous dérange pas ?

**Colby :** Non, entrez.

Don le suivit à l'intérieur de l'appartement.

**Colby :** Vous voulez quelque chose à boire ?

**Don :** Non merci ça ira.

Il y eu quelques secondes de silence mal à l'aise avant que Don reprenne la parole.

**Don :** J'ai parlé de vous au directeur du .

**Colby :** Pourquoi ?

**Don :** Vous avez aucune raison de faire Quantico, vous avez largement les capacités pour être agent, un très bon agent, le directeur est d'accord.

Colby ne voulait pas croire à ce qu'il comprenait dans les paroles de Don, il devait avoir confirmation.

**Colby :** Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire exactement ?

**Don :** Que je veux vous voir lundi à 8 heures au F.B.I.

**Colby :** Vous êtes sérieux ?

**Don :** Plus que jamais, vous êtes officiellement agent du F.B.I.

Colby le regarda un grand sourire apparu sur son visage, son plus grand rêves se réaliser enfin.

**Don :** Je vais devoir rentrer.

Colby hocha la tête il était trop abasourdi par ce qui se passait pour répondre, mais avant que Don passe la porte il se ressaisit un petit peu.

**Colby :** Merci.

**Don :** Remercier Booth.

Colby hocha la tête et ferma la porte, il prit son téléphone et appela Booth et même si un merci ne suffirait jamais à exprimer sa reconnaissance se serait un début.

… **:** Booth.

**Colby :** Salut c'est moi, je ne te dérange pas ?

**Booth :** Non, pas du tout, qu'est ce qui se passe ?

**Colby :** Je suis officiellement agent du F.B.I.

**Booth :** C'est géniale.

Colby : Je voulais te remercier.

**Booth :** Pas besoin.

**Colby :** Je n'y serais jamais arrivé sans toi.

**Booth :** Bien sûr que si.

**Colby :** Non, je suis sérieux Booth, tu m'as sauvé.

**Booth :** T'aurais fait la même chose pour moi.

**Colby :** Oui, sans hésiter.

**Booth :** Si t'es heureux c'est le plus grand remerciement que tu pourras me donner.

**Colby :** Dans ce cas c'est plutôt bien parti.

**Booth :** Tant mieux, tu me tiens au courant.

**Colby :** Pas de problème.

Colby raccrocha et souri il allait enfin pouvoir être heureux.

Le lundi matin Colby se réveilla très tôt, ça ne lui arrivait pas souvent mais pour une fois il devait avouer qu'il était assez nerveux, c'était son premier jour et plus il se rapprochait de l'heure où il devrait partir de chez lui, plus la pression montait. Il avait mis un costume, tenue réglementaire du F.B.I, mais il n'était pas très à l'aise, peu habitué à en porter. A 8 heure pile il était au F.B.I, il repéra assez vite Don, au milieu des bureau et alla le voir.

**Colby :** Bonjour.

Don sursauta il ne l'avait pas vu arriver.

**Colby :** Désolé.

**Don :** Ce n'est pas grave, viens je vais te presenter le reste de l'équipe.

Colby le suivit dans la salle de réunion, ou deux agents attendaient assis sur des chaises.

**Don :** Les gars je vous présente Colby Granger, Colby je te présente David et Megan.

Les agents se serrèrent la main et après avoir échangé quelques politesse, Don leur tendit à chacun un dossier une femme avait été tué, les agents échangèrent leur diffèrent point de vu, et étudièrent attentivement le dossier, Don était un peu en retrait regardant ses agents interagir, il n'avait plus aucun doute, Colby était exactement l'agent qu'il lui fallait.


	9. Epilogue

**EPILOGUE :**

Cela faisait un an que Colby ne s'était pas rendu sur la tombe de sa femme, depuis qu'il avait intégré le F.B.I, il se sentait un peu coupable de ne pas être allé la voir plus souvent, mais son travail lui prenait beaucoup de temps, et il aimait ce qu'il faisait alors il s'y investissait encore plus.

**Colby :** Salut Lisa c'est moi, je suis désolé je ne suis pas venu depuis un moment mais j'étais très occupé, ça prend du temps d'être agent du F.B.I, tu vois j'ai tenu la promesse que je t'avais faite, j'ai quitté l'armée, je te devais bien ça après tout ce que tu as fait pour moi.

Colby fit une pause de quelques secondes, elle lui manquait, moins qu'avant mais il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour qu'elle soit avec lui.

**Colby :** Je suis heureux, j'ai réussi malgré ton absence.

Colby fit de nouveau une pause c'était un aveu difficile, il se demandait parfois encore si il avait le droit d'être heureux sans elle, alors qu'il fixait la tombe il eut soudain une révélation, il avait le droit d'être heureux sans elle, tant qu'il ne l'oubliait pas, et il ne pourrait jamais.

**Colby :** Je vais devoir y aller mais je reviendrais je te le promets, je t'aime et se sera toujours le cas

Il regarda une dernière fois la tombe avant de partir, il sourit heureux, il savait qu'il serait heureux et c'est tout ce qui importait.


End file.
